stickpagefandomcom-20200216-history
Garo
Garo is a Rock Hard Gladiator created by Blublublublu Appearance Garo is easily recognizable for his accessory, a yellow necktie tied around his neck. Except for this, he doesn't feature any other distinctive trait Personality Garo's most remarkable trait is his politeness: during a fight, if he sees his opponent struggling, he'll ask him/her/it multiple times if he wants to stop the fight by surrendering. Also, he's usual letting his opponents get up after being knocked down. As a further confirmation of his character, he established, as a way to make fights less deadly, the possibility to engage him on a "gentleman's fight" Story Garo was a clerk working in a company called Multicorp. In those days, his life was quite boring since he spent his whole time either at work or at home One evening, when returning from work, he decided to walk aimlessly around until he entered in a park. There, he found a bench and sit on it, while looking at the statue of a woman in the middle of the park. Finding himself comfortable, he decided to start frequenting the place during his free time HIs pleasure into pursuing this activity was such that everytime he had to leave the bench, he felt that it was getting more and more difficult to get up. One day, his desire to remain still was such that he left a part of himself still seated on the bench. Even though that other "him" disappeared shortly, Garo did not forget the feeling and after a while he was able to fully utilize his acquired power Having noticed his change, Garo's employer, Dark Green, the main boss of the Multicorp company, came to him with a proposal: the possibility to be emplyed for a new more important job. To be able to accomplish that job, Garo was required to train and improve his physical skills as well as his power. Having accepted, Garo was signed as a RHG to fulfill his training duty One question still remain unsolved: what is this new job about? That's still a secret for everyone... even for Garo Powers/Abilities While Garo seems to be quite capable in fights by his own physical condition, his strength comes mainly from his power's usage Negate Link The Negate Link is what makes Garo a simple yet interesting RHG. He can leave behind a non-physical image of himself (a "link") whenever he wants. When Garo activates his power, he travels back to the image's position, regaining the status he had when he created the image. Because of this, Garo can "negate" any damage or wound he receives between the creation of the link and the moment he activates it This ability however has its weaknesses: he can only have one link active at the time and it can't move or be moved; it is visible to anyone and if something (or someone) invades its space, it can't be activated; the power uses a lot of energy to be activated, meaning that if Garo abuses it he can end up being tired; for the ability to be activated he must be conscious and lastly, his reliance on the power brought him to have a scarce pain tolerance, meaning that if things start getting bad he will surrender Gentleman's fight The Gentleman's fight is a unique set of rules used by Garo and his opponents in their fights. The rules are the following: * Everytime an opponent is knocked off, if the one who knocked him off gives him the possibility to get up, while being in a position that ensures a certain possibility to be able to keep attacking otherwise, he gains a point * The fight ends if at least one of the following conditions is met # One of the contestants surrenders # One of the contestants is knocked out and incapable to keep on fighting # One of the contestants scores 5 points Battles Garo vs Zylar - WON Garo vs Xantus - WON Garo vs Drake - WON BY DEFAULT Garo vs Samy Ichiro - LOST Garo vs ShadowRose - LOST Trivia * Garo was officially created on 8 November 2012 * Garo's animator, Blublublublu, is usually named in different ways due to his nickname's length, such as simply "Blu" or "Blu x4" * In his second RHG fight (Garo vs Xantus), at the beginning of the animation Garo refers to someone else as "honey". However, this detail is not recalled in any other Garo's animations * The character of Dark Green, Garo's boss, is extremely inspired by Mr. Dark Green, the main antagonist in the "Shock" serie Category:Character Category:Good Guy Category:RHG